Vengeance
by Orme
Summary: Vegeta, the arrogant prince of a long dead race, is enveloped into a world of nothing but chaos, confusion, bitterness, hatred, and fiery passion when he encounters an ancient rite of his Saiya-jin race. What's this? Kakarot is involved? *GASP*
1. Wishful Thinking

1. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. So, don't sue. believe me, you don't want anything I own. I don't wanna anything I own. Author's Note: ... And just a forewarning, this is NOT a happy fanfic. I mean, talk about depression, and murder. I also like to warn you that well, I like lots of gore. I like detailed graphics so if you have a weak stomach.please do not read this. Thankya.btw, this is my first Dragonball z fanfic, and my first I-am-going-to-kill-everyone-because-I'm-unhappy-and- evil-and-I-want-them-all-to-suffer kind of thing, so please have mercy. And if you don't like this, if you're a happy-go-lucky person, I'll find out where you live and slit open your gut and drop you and your intestines from a 7-story building!! Just kidding. So, yatta, yatta, yatta, yatta! On with the show!  
  
  
  
His breath came in quick and sharp. Sweat was dripping from every limb. Every bone in his body ached, screaming to rest. But the adrenaline was boiling under his skin. Making him push himself over the limit. Gaining power one could only dream of. And what drove him on? Rage. Resentment. Hurt. Hatred.  
  
He finally collapsed unable to move any further. His thoughts and feelings came rushing as soon as he fell. He despised emotions. To him, they were weak, human. He growled in frustration. He didn't want to think. Not about his past, his feelings, or his life. Everything was a wreck. He was not supposed to live this way. He was a prince. The prince of all sayijins to be exact. He began to laugh at the irony of it. It was not a laugh full of joy. It was hollow. Filled with the agony he lived with all his life. He laughed because he was beaten. He wasn't a prince anymore. Kakarrot had seen to that.  
  
The kind, caring Kakarrot. A third-class baka had beaten him. Had surpassed him in strength, in power. Kakarrot had it so easy. The prince scowled. He was always going to be beaten down. Even when he was a child it was the same story. It seemed when he thought he was the strongest; he was always proven wrong. There was always someone else stronger and more powerful. First it was Frieza, then Ginyu, Cell, Buu, the list was endless. The prince was not weak. He was far from it. The prince was now stronger than all of his foes, had surpassed them all. Except for one. Kakarrot. It was always and will always be Kakarrot. Just when he thought he had finally caught up with the baka, the damn idiot fooled him. Power came so easily toward Kakarrot. The prince would always be second best. Even Kakarrot's brat was once stronger than he was. To think of it would put him in a state of blinding rage. He would train for days and nights pushing himself over his limits. He knew he could be as powerful as Kakarrot. He could feel it inside himself. He just couldn't bring that power out. He couldn't understand how Kakarrot did it. He wasn't royal, he was a low class clown. The prince was an elite. Always had been. He was the only royal left, and he saw fit to live that way.  
  
The prince had a human wife and children. So he wasn't exactly alone. They were there to train with or eat with. But they would never understand what he felt. He had nothing, had no one. All the prince had was his hatred and his strength. And those he relied on to keep himself going. Always reminding himself that he would not die, not give up until he had finally beaten Kakarrot once and for all. No on else knew this of course. Everyone thought that he had put his past and his thirst for revenge behind him. He smiled. He even acted that way somewhat. He still showed his aggression and attitude toward everyone. But that was expected of him.  
  
"Vegeta! Dinner!"  
  
The prince glared. That woman was so annoying. Everyone was so vexingly happy, it made him sick. He would like to see Kakarrot and all his little friends suffer, suffer what Vegeta had. To feel the shame of being struck down time and time again. Feeling weak and helpless.  
  
Vegeta stretched his muscles out to help relieve the soreness. He stood up quickly and headed out of the gravity room towards his bedroom. He stripped himself of his clothing and stepped in the shower. Glad of the ice cold water spraying down on him.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He hated earth. Never thought he would end up stranded here with his number one rival. And what was worse was that he could do nothing to change that. Vegeta had even started liking the planet. It shocked him beyond any comprehension. It was as if someone else had possessed his body. And Vegeta woke up to find that he had actually settled down and getting quite fond of this mudball of a planet. He was surprised, very surprised. His life was quiet and tranquil. And he hated it. The peace and quiet drove him insane. It let him think. It pushed him over the edge.  
  
The prince was not used to this. He didn't want to be. He wanted action, adventure. He needed it. He craved it. He even craved the pain. And now there was nothing but training and sparring with Kakarrot. He was actually bored. Vegeta turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Soon the prince found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He had hair the color of dark shadows. If you looked close enough you could see auburn streaks lining his hair. It was long and spiked. He had toned muscles and very tan skin. His eyes were deep pools of ebony. Vegeta wasn't a very big man. In fact, he wasn't big at all. Most men he met were much taller than he was. He was very petite, but he was one of the strongest men in the universe.  
  
Vegeta wasn't a young man. But he looked it. He was over fifty, and still seemed as if he was twenty. He was always getting passes from younger women.and men. Vegeta would always scowl and turn the other way. Humans were fools anyone could see that. Vegeta did. He took joy in teasing them in front of Kakarrot. Kakarrot was not human, though. He was a full- blooded sayijin. Like Vegeta. Only he was of a lower class. But when Kakarrot was a young boy he was sent from Vegetasei to earth to destroy every living inhabitant. But things went haywire and Kakarrot lost his memory. So he grew up as an earthling. He even had an earth name, Goku.  
  
Vegeta snarled angrily. He turned from the mirror abruptly and changed into some clean clothes.  
  
"Vegeta! Get down here!"  
  
"Dammit, I'm coming onna!"  
  
There was silence. Vegeta's eyes darkened, if that was even possible. He hated his life. It was like fate was out to destroy him, toying with him. If he had been stronger this would have never happened. He would still be super elite. He would still be the best. The universe would still tremble at the sound of his name. But it was no more. He was no more.  
  
The prince sauntered down to the kitchen where the woman was making a grand feast. Vegeta felt his familiar smirk slide into place.  
  
"What, is this onna?"  
  
The woman turned around and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Vegeta! My name isn't onna, it's Bulma! And I invited the whole gang for, I don't know, a party, but I told you that a week ago." Vegeta lifted a perfectly sculpted brow but said nothing. The prince groaned inwardly. Kami, how much he hated these pathetic fools!  
  
"Well, onna, I will not being joining this.party. Goodnight."  
  
Vegeta turned to leave when Bulma grabbed his arm. The small sayaijin whipped his head around to face her. She immediately let go, fear creeping into her blue eyes. Pleasure surged through him. He could smell the fear that radiated from her frail body. Vegeta looked at her and snorted. Kami, he didn't know how much more of this "lifestyle" he could take.  
  
The prince climbed the stairs and went to stand on the balcony of his room. The moon was out, glowing an eerie light on the city. He had wished it back with the dragonballs. Now, at least, he had something similar to his heritage. It was something that reminded him of what his destiny was. He could have been great. Now, all he wanted to do was kill Kakarrot. The larger sayaijin was in every thought of everyday. There wasn't a moment where he wasn't in it. Vegeta was obsessed. He was determined to finally become what fate wouldn't allow him to be. * * * The breeze danced around Goku's face, lashing his wild hair about. He was late. REALLY late. He hadn't meant to be, it just happened. He was out training. He had been doing that a lot more those days. He should have been spending time with his family, but he just wasn't in the mood to hear Chi Chi complain about Kami knows what. He wanted to fight. But the only other person as powerful as he was didn't want to come in a 10-foot radius of him. Vegeta. Goku sighed. He really did miss sparring with the arrogant prince.  
  
Goku landed softly on the Capsule Corp. lawn. With his keen sense of hearing he could hear laughter and music drifting from the large living room. Goku walked slowly toward the door trying to stall the inevitable. Before he even raised his hand to knock on the door it flew open with such vigor Goku had to step back. Krillin stared back at him with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Hey Krillin! Long time no see!"  
  
"I know! Come in, come in!" Krillin opened the door wider to let the large sayijin in. Goku stepped in and was immediately surrounded by his friends. Goku smiled, it may not be so bad. He took a look around and saw Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Oolong, Pilar, Master Roshi, Videl, Ox King, Hercule, Bulma's parents, Tien, Choatzou, Eighteen, Marron, and of course the Sons. The sayaijin hadn't seen quite a few of his friends in a long while. Suddenly Goku's spirit lifted a bit. Maybe he would enjoy tonight.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Goku put on his goofy smile.  
  
"Kamisama Goku! I haven't seen you in forever!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
Goku laughed. He was going to enjoy this party.  
  
"Well, lets not just stand in the hallway! Let's get back to the part-ay!" Trunks said exuberantly. Bulma shook her head, but followed her son to the bonus room. The rest followed soon after.  
  
***  
  
Goku hadn't laughed this hard since the last time the gang had gotten together. He groaned a bit trying to relieve his hurting sides. Goku was surprised he was actually having fun, but something was out of place, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It probably had to do with the quantity of alcohol he had consumed. He shrugged it off.  
  
"And then there was this one time when Trunks was about two or three and Vegeta was attempting to hold him, but ended up upsetting Trunks. It was so funny! Trunks threw up his lunch all over Vegeta! I don't think I have ever seen Vegeta so stunned and disgusted in my life!" Bulma said, amusement could be heard on every syllable that left her lips. The gang erupted into laughter.  
  
Goku wondered if Vegeta was laughing it off too. He doubted it. The prince was probably debating silently if he should blast them all into another dimension or just blasting Bulma. Wait! That was it! Vegeta wasn't there. He wasn't there in the first place. How could Goku not have noticed it? Goku felt for Vegeta's ki. He was still in the house. Obviously, the prince thought himself to good for the gang or he just didn't think he was part of the group.  
  
"Hey.Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma was having trouble breathing from all the chuckling she was trying to stifle.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?"  
  
"Goku! He hasn't been with us for the whole evening! Are you telling me you just noticed he was gone?"  
  
"Well.yes."  
  
"HA! Goku, Vegeta is upstairs. He didn't want join our little get together. He is probably training. It's all he ever does." Bulma continued on. Goku didn't hear the rest of what she said. He got up from where he was sitting and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Goku, where do you think you are going?" Chi Chi demanded. She had her hands on her slim waist. Goku was getting very irritated. Maybe, it was the vodka speaking, but Goku was sick of her large mouth.  
  
"Um, Chi Chi.I am going up the stairs. See?" Goku replied with sarcasm. He put one foot on the first step as if to indicate this to a 2 yr. old. Chi Chi scowled while the others looked on with a stunned silence. Well, except for Trunks, who thought this was extremely funny. No one had ever heard Goku talk like that to Chi Chi.  
  
"Goku! Don't be such a smart ass!"  
  
The group gasped. Goku ignored the comment and continued his way up the stairs. He was still faintly aware of Chi Chi screaming all kinds of obscenities. He followed Vegeta's detected ki to where the prince was. It was within the smaller sayijin's bedroom. Goku listened carefully to see if the prince was asleep or doing something in particular. He heard nothing.  
  
He cracked the door open very slowly. He stuck his head in and could not see Vegeta anywhere. Goku couldn't think of where Vegeta could be. He should be in this room. A gust of wind tickled Goku's hair. He whipped his head in the direction of the wind. A balcony. There was a balcony. A strange light rippled across the room making everything look as if it was glowing. It was the moon. Goku made his way across the extremely neat room and walked to the doors of the balcony. The sayijin could see a silhouetted form leaning against the cool steel of the rail. He stepped forward and the small form slowly turned to face him.  
  
*** The prince could not believe the audacity of that low class baka. How dare he trespass into his room, his balcony! Vegeta turned slowly trying to keep his rage in check. He wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"What.do you want Kakarrot?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Kakarrot's face went from that ridiculous grin of his to a startled and hurt expression.  
  
"I.uh.noticed that you weren't downstairs with the rest of us and I came to see if you were ok." Vegeta snorted. Kakarrot gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. What an annoying habit it was, especially for a sayijin.  
  
"What do you think ass? I am in perfect health and more than ready to kick your ass, as you can see," the prince snapped harshly.  
  
Kakarrot laughed again. This time it was a genuine, happy laugh. What was he laughing about? Vegeta saw nothing funny about this situation. As far as he was concerned, he had the right to kill Kakarrot right there, right at that exact moment.  
  
"What are you laughing at fool?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was laughing because we haven't sparred in awhile and now you say you are more than ready to kick my butt. I think that implies you've been wanting a spar."  
  
"I most certainly do not. I don't need your help with my training. I will not fight you unless I am sure I will win," the smaller sayijin retorted.  
  
Kakarrot gave an exasperated sigh. "Vegeta! A spar isn't a frigging battle! It's just practice! It doesn't matter who wins or loses!"  
  
Vegeta lifted a brow. Was he actually talking to Kakarrot? It didn't seem possible. The larger sayijin seemed almost agitated. He wasn't himself. The prince took a step closer to Kakarrot who looked at him suspiciously. Vegeta cursed silently. Why? Why did this have to happen to him?  
  
"Kakarrot. Have you been feeling.different lately?"  
  
"Vegeta, stop changing the subje-"  
  
"Just answer the question clown!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Actually, now that you mention it, yes I did. I still do. I just blew up at Chi Chi a few minutes ago," Kakarrot replied slowly, shooting weird looks Vegeta's way. The prince ignored them.  
  
Vegeta gave a chuckle. Kakarrot looked down at him in surprise. Vegeta had a gleam of amusement in his onyx eyes. Kakarrot's eyes widened. Vegeta stepped closer. So, it was true. Vegeta could smell alcohol off the sayijin's body. Liquor is not what Kakarrot needed right now. It was just speeding up the process.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Um, why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Kakarrot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
"Uh.yes, Vegeta. Why?"  
  
"You obviously haven't looked close enough baka or you would know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
The price growled. Kakarrot stepped back. Vegeta shoved past the baffled sayijin and began to saunter to the other side of his room.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta."  
  
Kakarrot followed the prince into his bathroom.  
  
"Now, look in the mirror Kakarrot."  
  
"Why? What's the point of this? You are acting really strange Vege-" "JUST DO IT!"  
  
Kakarrot jumped. Vegeta was losing his patience. Kami, why couldn't Kakarrot just do as he was told? Vegeta glanced at the younger sayijin who was now peering at his reflection with wide eyes. Good, he's noticed. ***  
  
Vegeta was acting strange. Goku didn't know what to make of it. The prince was usually a total ass, but now, not only was he acting like an ass he was doing it in a most bizarre way. Goku heard a slight growl behind him before he quickly averted his eyes to the mirror. The large sayijin's eyes grew wide as he stared at his reflection.  
  
Behind him, Vegeta's scowl was replaced with his infamous smirk. Goku turned back toward his reflection. His eyes. It was his eyes. Everything else appeared normal. His daft raven hair, his tall sculpted form, it was all normal. But his usually obsidian eyes were no longer obsidian. Instead, if he looked close enough he could see a vague golden ring around his pupils.  
  
Goku turned and looked at Vegeta. The prince knew; he had seen it. Was this the reason why he had taken on a more aggressive nature? Did this have to do with being a sayijin?  
  
"Kakarrot."  
  
"Vegeta? What's going on?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Vegeta! Tell me now! I don't know what's going on and I wanna know what I can do to make these, these rings go away!"  
  
"Fool, you can't do anything to stop it. It's only going to get worse by the hour. You are too clueless to know that you have been slowly morphing a little more than three days. Tonight is the last stage. And it will be far more painful than these little rings."  
  
"Vegeta.you have the rings too."  
  
"Of course I do, baka. I'm a sayijin as well."  
  
"Vegeta.what is all of this and why is it happening?"  
  
"Kakarrot, haven't you listened to anything I have said? It is occurring because we are full-blooded sayijins. It's happened throughout our lives, though I don't expect you to remember it. It happens because it's our nature, it's in our blood."  
  
"I.ok. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
" Kamisama, shut up, you low -class clown! Stop asking questions in which obvious answers are needed! Use what little brains you have and figure it out yourself! Or maybe it's too much work to sit there and figure it out. You are so worthless, Kakarrot! You would be dead right now if you didn't have the rest of the Z-senshi to watch your pathetic back! You aren't even worthy enough to be the specks of mud on my shoes. Go crawl back into that hellhole you came from and leave my room!"  
  
Goku was dumbfounded. Vegeta was enraged. The look that the prince shot at Goku should have fried him on the spot. The older sayijin was overreacting but from what the small sayijin had told Goku, he wasn't acting like himself. Without warning Vegeta attacked with full force. Goku hit the bathroom wall with such vigor he couldn't see straight for a couple of seconds. Obviously, those couple of seconds was a little too long because as soon as he hit the floor Vegeta's fists came flying with unbelievable intensity.  
  
Goku did his best to block off the rampage, but he was caught off-guard by Vegeta's onslaught. Goku slammed into the opposite wall, but this time wasted no time fighting back with adequate potency. The large sayijin was beginning to seethe with animosity. Vegeta needed to learn to control his temper. He couldn't just walk into his life and tell him what to do or what he's worth. Vegeta had no right to attack him like this. The prince's mind was clouded with such arrogance and such egotism that it was almost impossible to like him. The older sayijin thought he was higher and mightier than the rest of us weaklings because he was a prince. He was a super elite. He had royalty burning his blood, so what? Goku bared his teeth. It was time Vegeta got a taste of his own medicine. Soon, all Goku could see was an electrifying red which blocked everything else out. ***  
  
Vegeta kicked Kakarrot with such inconceivable force it even astounded the prince himself. The small sayijin didn't hesitate when Kakarrot hit the floor. He attacked again without remission. Kakarrot might have given a warrior time to arise and compose himself. Not Vegeta. He would take advantage when his rival was subdued. It was in his blood to use what chances he had to take the warrior down. And it would be no different in this battle. The prince would eliminate Kakarrot. He would do it and he would do it now.  
  
Kakarrot blocked Vegeta's next hit and came back with his own assault. The prince faltered a bit when Kakarrot stood and threw all his power into his fists. The older sayijin did not expect this from Kakarrot. It wasn't like him. Vegeta uttered a feral growl before he was smacked into his bedroom. He skidded across the floor and landed against a wall with a blast. The prince could taste the sweet metallic flavor of blood oozing from a wound on his head. He could hear Kakarrot's labored breathing as he sought to control the fury that rippled through his massive frame.  
  
"Vegeta.it is time you learned your lesson," Kakarrot said with a guttural voice. The prince's eyes widened a bit before he quickly composed himself and slid his smirk in place.  
  
"Is that so, Kakarrot?" Vegeta retorted with as much contempt as he could muster. Kakarrot slinked toward the weaker sayijin. Vegeta gritted his teeth. Kakarrot had again bested him. Is this how he was going to live his life? Was he going to be second-rate for the rest of his accursed life? The small sayijin began to pick himself up when Kakarrot slammed him back against the wall. The prince snarled menacingly. The younger sayijin completely ignored his warning.  
  
"Vegeta.."  
  
The prince looked alarmed. This was Kakarrot speaking, the third class sayijin. It seemed the moon had awakened the gentle man's brutal nature and "Goku" could not stop it from progressing. No sayijin could stop what was embedded in his soul, not even the mighty Kakarrot. The larger sayaijin pinned the prince firmly against the wall and brought his face so close that their noses were touching. Vegeta struggled to keep down a gasp that threatened to escape his throat. Kakarrot's eyes were now completely golden except for a dark red outlining his pupil. Vegeta struggled with Kakarrot, trying to free himself of the tight hold that was upon him. His efforts were to no avail.  
  
"Kakarrot! Get your filthy hands off of me, or I swear I will-"  
  
"What Vegeta? You'll do what? Kill me? Blast me into another dimension? Vegeta, you know as well as I do that I am far more powerful and could eradicate your weak self in a matter of seconds," Kakarrot spat bluntly. Vegeta could not believe his ears. Why was Kakarrot being so cruel? The prince growl ferociously. He swung his fists blindly at Kakarrot unable to see in front him because of a bright white light was all he could see.  
  
Kakarrot easily blocked the punches. He grabbed Vegeta's fists and held them to the smaller sayijins chest. Kakarrot wore a deranged smile on his full lips. Vegeta began to grow wary of the other sayijin's actions. For all he knew Kakarrot would kill him and make it look like an accident. It wasn't like the others would doubt him. They trust him without a fault. What pathetic beings the z-senshi are. They could care less if the prince died. They would probably commemorate his death. But then again, Kakarrot was acting on impulse. He wasn't thinking clear and if he killed him he would do it right now without hesitation. Vegeta looked closely at his captor's face. Kakarrot's eyes began to go cloudy as he glared almost hungrily at the smaller sayijin.  
  
*** 


	2. Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. Yet. Mua ha ha ha ha!  
  
A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? Violence is back, tell a friend! Man, I am so sorry about the wait. I mean TWO MONTHS! I never meant for that to happen. Something personal came up and I wasn't able to get on the computer! And I know that's no excuse for this being so late but, please forgive? Also, if you haven't noticed, this chapter is WAY shorter then the first. Again, I apologize but I just wanted to get some of this up before some one killed me. I also wanted to thank those people who R/R my story. THANKS! I also thank those who put me on their favorites list. It makes my spirits soar. Wanna meet my two muses? We had a little trouble getting along at first, but I think it worked out.  
  
Vegeta: What are you talking about Onna?  
  
Legolas: Precisely. You're keeping us against our will. Why would we ever get along with you?  
  
Violence: Shutup. I have no idea what you're talking about. You two aren't even helping me. What great muses you are. Maybe I should add another one. No.yes.I wish I had Lestat de Lioncourt here. He's much more fun than you two are. Not to mention, incredibly sexy and immortal.  
  
Legolas: Hey, so am I! *feels a pout coming on*  
  
*Pop! Lestat appears*  
  
Violence: Holy Shit! He's here! My Anne Rice muse is here!  
  
Legolas: Wait...isn't that illegal here?  
  
Vegeta: *rolls eyes* Do you think that actually matters to her? The more illegal it is, the more she'll want it.  
  
Legolas: Stop being such a smart-ass, you stupid Neanderthal!  
  
Lestat and Vegeta: Who me?  
  
Violence: *coughs* Anyway, we'll work on being nice. Won't we?  
  
Legolas, Vegeta, and Lestat: Yeah right.  
  
Violence: *is exasperated*  
  
Hah.I'm gonna shut up. That took up one page.lol.o well.at least it makes it longer!  
  
Part Two: Mistakes  
  
  
  
Goku didn't know what it was, but he had a sudden urge to just touch the sayijin prince. The large sayijin ran his hand up the small sayijin's taut arm tentatively. Goku felt the prince shiver beneath his touch. Goku repeated the action. Vegeta gripped his shoulders strongly. The younger sayijin's anger was dwindling as fast as it had come. He glanced at the sayijin prince's face through heavily lidded eyes. Vegeta's eyes were shut tightly.  
  
He didn't understand what was happening to him. He shouldn't want to touch Vegeta. He shouldn't want to do anything with the prince unless it was sparring. But he did. And he wanted to do more than just touch the prince. Kami, he never noticed how good-looking Vegeta was. But he definitely did now. Goku pressed himself against Vegeta. The small prince moaned softly. Both sayijins' breathing became labored. It took all of Goku's will not to take Vegeta right then and there.  
  
The massive sayijin leaned forward and captured the mighty prince's mouth in a fiery kiss. Goku savaged the other's mouth with as much intensity as he could summon. Vegeta shuddered violently as he felt Goku's tongue slide between his lips and begin to explore his mouth.  
  
Goku was dizzy with desire; he couldn't imagine how this happened, how he got in this situation. All he remembered was he was in a heated discussion and Vegeta attacked him. Now, here he was, kissing the prince.  
  
Goku deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's small waist. He heard a repressed moan escape Vegeta's throat ensued by a deep rumbling sound. It took a moment for the taller sayijin to realize what it was. The prince was purring. Goku growled sensually in response. He tightened his hold on the prince and brought the prince's neck toward his mouth. He clamped his mouth upon the cords of Vegeta's neck and lapped at the bright redness that came forth from the bite.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta howled with a mixture of agony and pleasure. He fastened his hold in Goku's unruly hair.  
  
~I want you, Vegeta. I need you. And I will have you. You are mine. ~  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized that Kakarrot hadn't spoken aloud, but in his head. All at once realization cut through the prince's hazy, lustful mind like a sharp blade.  
  
Vegeta pushed Kakarrot away violently. Kakarrot looked at him with confusion and hurt. Vegeta sharply turned his head trying to grasp the little dignity he had left. He vaguely heard Kakarrot gasp in shock.  
  
Finally, the baka had a firm hold on reality once again. He soon heard Kakarrot back away slowly. The Prince gradually turned to face the bigger man as he struggled to gain full ability of his legs. Kakarrot was now sitting on Vegeta's bed staring into space. The idiot must have gone into shock.  
  
The small sayaijin advanced toward Kakarrot and stood before him like the regal being that he was. It was awhile before Kakarrot was aware of the prince's presence.  
  
"Listen to me you clown. You listen well because I will not repeat myself again. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta said harshly.  
  
Kakarrot only nodded.  
  
"Good. Now what just happened is not to be spoken outside of this room. And what just happened was stupid on both our parts. It will not happen again, I assure you. Now as for your question, what are you supposed to do now? I will tell you.  
  
"Tonight and the next two nights are to be very brutal because our sayijin nature will take hold of us. Understand? Good. We will be short-tempered and very irrational. We will do what instinct tells us to do without hesitation. We will not be using our heads at all. It will be difficult, but that's why we stay away from all humanity as far as possible."  
  
Vegeta turned on his heel and headed for the door abruptly when a strong hand pulled at his forearm. The prince's anger rose anew. Vegeta tried to gain control of his sanity. It was a lost cause. He whipped around.  
  
"Kakarrot, what is it?" Vegeta gasped cruelly.  
  
Kakarrot seemed to understand that Vegeta was struggling to keep his mind, but he didn't stop from speaking.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta, I'm sorry what I did and it won't happen again, but where am I supposed to go to stay away from everyone?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes began to roll back. He gritted his teeth trying to contain what instinct told him to do. He silently cursed his sayaijin blood. Why did he want to do the unspeakable yet again? Damn his ancestry. Damn it all. Why of all people, did Kakarrot have to be sayaijin? And why, most importantly, was Vegeta attracted to him?  
  
"Um, Vegeta? Is whatever supposed to happen happening to you?"  
  
"Shutup you fool!" Vegeta snapped threateningly.  
  
The prince of all sayaijins snapped. He advanced stealthily on Kakarrot as a predator would a prey. Kakarrot's eyes filled with panic as they lost some of its golden tint. He began to back up until he encountered the bed. Vegeta smiled ferally. The prince had lost what little rationality he had.  
  
"Vegeta.you don't know what you're doing! You need to grab hold of yourself!" Kakarrot barked as a last ditched effort to stop the prince.  
  
Vegeta seemed to beyond speaking ability; the animal had broken free from its cage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bows dramatically* Me hope you like short chapter! I swear on Tolkien's grave I'll have another chapter up in, at least, the next two weeks. It will DEFINITELY BE TWO MONTHS. *Coughs* I hope I cleared that up.  
  
Legolas: Will you liberate us now?  
  
Violence: *slaps the Elf upside his head* NO! 


	3. Malevolent thoughts

*****Vegeta seemed beyond speaking ability; the animal had broken free from its cage.******  
  
*** "Bulma, will you hand me that cup?" Krillin asked jovially.  
  
"Sure, Krill"-  
  
A huge crash ensued by a growl reached the z senshi's ears before Bulma could finish her sentence.  
  
"Oh Kami! Vegeta and Goku must have gotten into another battle!" Yamcha exclaimed fearfully.  
  
"When will Goku learn that Vegeta cannot stand his presence anywhere but in a fight!" Chichi demanded huffily. A yelp cut through the air again followed by another loud crash.  
  
"What the hell are they doing? Trying to bring down the house?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Let's find out, shall we?" Master Roshi replied calmly. He ran towards the stairs, the others not far behind. Trunks ran past Roshi and raced up the stairs two at a time. He burst through his father's door, not hesitating once. What he saw made his stomach churn. This was by far the worst fight the two Saiya-jins had gotten into in a long while.  
  
The bathroom door had been blown off its hinges and water was flowing freely everywhere. No doubt, the two had split a pipe while in the heat of combat. Trunks turned his attention toward the bed where he found, to his utter amazement, his father on top of Goku.  
  
His father looked different. He seemed more at liberty with his emotions, which seemed to be rage at the moment. The prince looked ferine and vicious. Trunks dashed toward the bed and did his best to pry his diminutive but brawny father off the confused Goku.  
  
Vegeta howled savagely. He grappled with his son loosening the hold on him. He whipped around smoothly and sent a fist upon Trunks' face. The demi- Saiya-jin reached for his nose as Vegeta wrenched out of the tight grip. The prince leaped at Goku once more, as the larger Saiya-jin stumbled for the exit.  
  
The force of Vegeta's bound knocked both Saiya-jins violently sending them crashing to the wall opposite the door. The small Saiya-jin clasped his arms around Goku.  
  
"Vegeta, you've got to let go!" Goku wailed desperately. He didn't desire to cause harm for Vegeta, but it seemed he had no choice.  
  
The prince neither answered nor loosened his grip on the larger Saiya-jin. The small Saiya-jin had gone wild. He was an animal; a vicious hunter set on capturing his prey.  
  
Goku finally decided enough was enough. He twisted himself around expeditiously and thrusted his elbow towards Vegeta's abdomen. The small prince, out of his mind, did not expect such a move. The force of the hit knocked Vegeta towards the balcony. Goku whirled around waiting for an attack from the older Saiya-jin, but none came. Vegeta stood slowly. He glanced around the room as if he had woken from a dream. An abhorrent dream.  
  
Trunks scrambled forwards and proceeded to his father cautiously.  
  
"Father?"  
  
He received no answer. The demi-Saiya-jin trudged toward his father still clutching his nose. He reached out for him but was violently smacked away. The prince had gained control of his senses but was still seething with rage. The rest of the z-senshi at this time rushed in now unafraid of the Saiya-jins. Bulma stepped forward wearing a look of horror.  
  
"Vegeta! What have you done? Do you not possess any self-restrain whatsoever?" she wailed despairingly.  
  
It seemed Vegeta was paying no attention to any of the people standing in his room. Goku looked at the older Saiya-jin more closely. Something was devastatingly wrong with the arrogant man.  
  
" 'Geta?" Goku tried. The small Saiya-jin hated that nickname Goku had given him. He usually scolded the other for it.  
  
Again Vegeta neither spoke nor acted. His eyes were still glowing deep flaxen but the rage and disdain were transposed with emptiness, a black void. Bulma was livid with anger now annoyed that her husband was acting so unbelievable. The rest of the gang was speechless. They had never seen the insolent warrior like this.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta looked at them all, scrutinizing them with his intense gaze. The prince began to back away slowly until his body came in contact with the cold iron bar of the balcony. Goku stepped forward unsure how to act towards this new Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The prince shot a meaningful glance at Goku; a strange aura seemed to radiate from the inexplicable Saiya-jin. With out warning Vegeta wheeled around and jumped from the balcony-flying deep in the dark, cold twilight.  
  
***  
  
What had he done? Vegeta, angry with himself, flew at an impossible speed unsure of where he was going. The prince stared at his dark surroundings realizing he had flown, obliviously, to his old sparring ground where he and Kakarot used to fight.  
  
The prince growled slightly. Why was everything about that damned baka? Vegeta scowled. He needed to leave. He desired the dark cold space. The worst of his life was lived up there, but for some reason, Vegeta longed to see it again. He wanted to conquer and defeat. The prince craved the chaos, the pure malice. The small Saiya-jin pictured himself massacring thousands of lives at a time. The image filled his whole being. The prince missed the sudden violence. He missed the smell of stark fear. The Saiya- jin felt a warm shudder ripple is small lithe form as he relived the few moments of victory he had experienced. It was time for a change.  
  
Vegeta smiled savagely. It was time for a very sadistic shift. The prince craved his insolent, corrupted soul. He would find it. He would search the very depths of his being, to reach the pure essence of his mind and body. The Saiya-jin knew the moon, the sheer instinct that filled his blood, influenced his thoughts. He did not care. He wanted nothing but to see the broken expressions on the z-senshi's face when he transformed his shattered mind to that of utter malignancy.  
  
It was time to unleash the power the prince knew he possessed.  
  
A/N: Holy Mother! Wasn't that awesome?  
  
Vegeta: NO!  
  
Kakarot: Vegeta is mean.*frowns* Violence: he's meant to be that way, Kakarot. Don't worry, there will be some more.dirrty.excitement.  
  
*Kakarot jumps for joy as a mixed expression of horror and anticipation appears in our beloved prince's handsome face. *  
  
Ok.I promise I'll TRY to have another chapter up soon. I am so full of creativity right now! WOO HOO! PARTY IN MY BRAIN! Everyone is invited!  
  
*smiles sadistically* there will be fun for everyone.  
  
*Legolas and Lestat gulp nervously* 


End file.
